


Another Kind of Behemoth

by MrBenzedrine89



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, DomGladio, Hair-pulling, Hot Sex, Kink, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, PWP, Rough Sex, Scratching, Spanking, SubIgnis, breath play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 18:25:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11258445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBenzedrine89/pseuds/MrBenzedrine89
Summary: Ignis investigates a nearby tunnel of a dungeon when Gladio disappears in the middle of the night. What he finds is rough, kinky, man on man smut. Rated M for domination,  bondage, and so much smut... Gladnis. I apologize for nothing.





	Another Kind of Behemoth

 

**__ **

**_This idea came to me while laying in bed two nights ago. I told my friend, MistahRoi, who encouraged me to write it down._ **

**Another Kind of Behemoth**   
**by MrBenzedrine**   
**Pairing: Gladnis (Gladio x Ignis)**   
**Summary: Ignis investigates a nearby tunnel of a dungeon when Gladio disappears in the middle of the night. What he finds is rough, kinky, man on man smut. Rated M for bondage and so much smut... Gladnis. I apologize for nothing.**   
**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy, and I will not make a profit from this story.**

**Special thanks to MistahRoi!**   
**~A.**

* * *

_Click. Click, click. Bop!_

Ignis awoke with a start, his eyes popping open to meet the darkness of the tent. A light sheen of sweat dampened his upper lip and strands of his hair, weighing them down. Four nights he'd been forced to spend in the caves of this heinous dungeon, met with nothing but daemons, daemons, and more daemons, paired with the occasional beast. Ignis wasn't one to complain, but he grew tired of the monotony of it all. He wanted to feel the sun on his face, to see the sunrise come up over the horizon and touch the grass beneath his shoes.

Surely, they would find the end of the tunnels soon and be done. It was all Ignis wished for at this point - that, and his good paring knife he'd left in the Regalia. By Bahamut himself, if he had to spend one more night in the darkness, he was sure he'd begin hallucinating.

_Click, click. Bop, bop!_

Something hit the side of the tent from the outside. Quickly, but carefully, as to not awaken the sleeping men beside him, he sat up and searched for his glasses. He narrowed his eyes, patting around the space he was _sure_ he left them only to find the area barren. Turning his head, he looked and counted his friends. One, two...where was Gladio? _He's on watch, of course,_ he assured himself. _Perhaps I should join him and ask him if he knows the source of the noise._ With stealth, he moved himself around Prompto and Noctis, climbing out of the tent and zipping it back up with barely a sound made. Without his glasses, it made things difficult to examine, but he could still make out the light of the burning campfire, though it was dimmer than he cared for. He looked for a giant blur that would be Gladio, but he found none. Odd…

"Gladiolus?" he whispered. "I've lost my glasses. Where are you?"

Silence.

A sickening drop in Ignis' stomach made his senses heighten, and he instantly became on high alert. "Gladio?"

When he was met with the sound of nothing again, Ignis padded his way to the side of the tent and reached down, picking up a rock. _This must have been the source of the noise I heard._ It wasn't like a cave was barren of rocks, but for it to knock against the tent on its own was implausible. _Highly_ implausible. Perhaps there was a skirmish? He couldn't tell - without his glasses, it was impossible to make out the ground beneath his feet other than the fact that it was brown and made of dirt; the details were sparse.

"Gladio, if this is a joke, it is _not_ funny," he muttered. He summoned his precision lance and stepped closer into the darkness, toward the edge of the cave they found themselves in and further toward the nearest tunnel. Too far away from Noctis and his magic would wane - he needed to be careful how far he wandered. But the thought of a missing Gladio left his blood running cold and his curiosity peaked. He wondered whether or not to wake up Noctis and Prompto, but thought better of it. If Gladio were simply using the bathroom, so to speak, it would be ill advised to stir a sleeping prince. Especially one so crabby before getting a full night's sleep.

Just a little further into the tunnel, and if he didn't see anything, he would turn back around and wake the others.

When he was engulfed in pitch darkness, he remembered he wasn't wearing his jacket with nightlight attached.

 _WHAM. THUD._ "Ah!" The lance fell from his hand and disappeared in a gleam of blue light as Ignis found himself slammed against the rocky wall of the tunnel, his breath knocked out of his lungs. He felt a tight pressure against his back, as if he was being pinned to the wall - something large was wrapped around the back of his neck, keeping his cheek pressed against cold, jagged spread through Ignis in a millisecond; he thought about shouting for help, kicking, flailing - but then a hot breath ghosted his ear.

"Past your bedtime, ain't it?"

Ignis sighed a shaky breath, his body instantly relaxing. "Gladio."

"Heh." The weight against his spine didn't let up, but a new hand added into the mix, grazing down Ignis' side lazily until it met his hip bone. "Hey, Iggy."

"Get _off_ of me at once," Ignis demanded. "I thought you were a daemon."

"Did'ya?" Gladio chuckled in his ear. "Sorry to disappoint." The hand on the back of his neck traveled forward, to the front, until it clasped around Ignis' throat. Slowly, deliberately, Gladio rolled his hips, grinding Ignis into the wall with the force of his weight. Ignis closed his eyes, sighing in bliss.

"It was _you_ throwing the rocks," he whispered between a thick groan. "How juvenile."

"So? It got you here, didn't it?" Gladio's tongue trailed along the shell of Ignis' ear as the fingers around his throat tightened. "Been too long, specs."

"Believe me, I'm quite aware, but we-" He was cut off when Gladio jerked his hip back just as a leg propped itself between Ignis', spreading them wide. "-we should get back to camp."

"In a minute. Right now, let the kiddos sleep while the _adults_ ," Gladio jerked his hips forward, crushing Ignis against the wall further, "have a little fun."

"You're supposed to be taking watch."

"I am. Sorta. We're just...explorin' ahead of time."

"Is that what you'll tell all of Insomnia if their prince is eaten by daemons because you were too busy trying to make me one with this wall?" Ignis huffed, thoroughly displeased. He struggled against the behemoth of a man, but Gladio couldn't be budged. "Gladio…"

"Shh…" Gladio released Ignis' throat and moved his hand down, down against Ignis' collar bone, scraping his nails against the sensitive skin. "Let me take care of ya, Iggy. How long's it been? Three? Four weeks?"

"About that long," Ignis agreed. "It didn't help that the camper we slept in left no privacy for…things."

"Sex, Iggy." Gladio laughed as he trailed firm kisses down the back of Ignis' neck. "Just call it what it is."

"And is that _all_ this is?" Ignis snapped, though his voice quivered when Gladio bit down on his shoulder, tearing into the supple flesh. Once again, Ignis found himself pressed harder into the wall, leaving the half-formed erection in his pants strained. His shirt bunched up just above his belly button, leaving his stomach exposed to the jagged wall. Even though it was completely undignified to be manhandled in this way, Ignis loved every moment of it.

"You know that ain't _all_ ," Gladio growled, pawing at Ignis' hips with both hands now. "Now how about you quit overthinkin' everything and enjoy this?" His large thumbs dipped below the waistband of Ignis' pants, hooking in to give him leverage as he jerked the man back, spun him around, and shoved him back up against the wall, facing him this time. Ignis was given little reprieve before Gladio had an arm braced across his chest, elbow digging into one shoulder while his beefy hand held the other. His nose inches away from Ignis', Gladio smirked. "You want me to write you some poetry or somethin'?"

"I'd rather you didn't," Ignis quipped. He glanced back in the direction of the camp, torn between his duties and his hormones. "We shouldn't…"

"Hmph. If you say so, specs." Gladio released Ignis and backed away, taking the luminescence of his jacket light with him. Ignis reeled against the wall for half a moment, surprised.

"Yes, well...I do." He cleared his throat, settled his shirt back down over his stomach, and stood upright, motioning to push his glasses up his nose only to remember they were gone. "Did you take my glasses, by chance?"

"And if I did?" Gladio grinned. "You gonna give me somethin' for em?"

"This is _not_ the time for horseplay, Gladio."

"Yer right. But, if you want your vision back, your gonna do what I say. Got it?"

Ignis frowned. He did _not_ like being told what to do, especially by Gladio. Alright, there were a few times where he _did_ enjoy being bossed around, but _not_ when it came to his vision and _not_ in a musty, old cave. With dignity, he squared his shoulders and said, "You have five minutes."

"Ah, that ain't long enough." Gladio curled a 'come here' finger at Ignis, and the man took a step forward, careful not to trip over any stray rocks. When he was but a foot away, Gladio smirked and wrapped a large, muscular hand around Ignis' torso, pulling him the rest of the way, until they were chest to chest. Gladio's hand snuck under the hem of Ignis' shirt, his fingers drawing small, delicate circles along his spine. "Take it off. The shirt."

Ignis narrowed his eyes, close enough to see the devious glint in Gladio's expression. With what little pride he could muster, Ignis reached up and began to undo button after button of his shirt until he reached the bottom. Gladio let him step away long enough to slide the soft material over his shoulders and down his arms. When it was off, Gladio grabbed it and gave a toothy, dominating grin.

"Good. Now turn around."

Doing as he was told, Ignis spun on his heels and faced away from Gladio. The moment he did, he felt his wrists being drawn together behind his back. His shirt acted as rope; Gladio weaved it around Ignis' wrists with smooth precision. After all, rope tying was a skill of his. Soon, Ignis found his wrists bound with no hope of escaping the makeshift bindings.

"These'll have to go next," Gladio whispered, smacking Ignis' ass with both hands. "Since you're a bit _tied up_ , mind if I help?"

"This is completely unbecoming…" Ignis muttered as Gladio reached around from behind and began working the button of his pants with ease.

"Keep talkin', and I'll find somethin' to keep your mouth busy. You follow me, Iggy?" The zipper pulled down slowly, and the next moment, Gladio had his hands underneath the waistband of Ignis' underwear, palming his friend where it counted. Ignis' cock, already leaking with precum, twitched happily as it came into contact with Gladio's thick fingers. "Well, well, well. _Someone's_ excited to see me."

Ignis couldn't bother with a reply; a low moan escaped his lips as his hips rocked automatically against Gladio's hand as it curled around the shaft and began pumping him slowly, deliberately. With what little strength he had left, Ignis leaned back against Gladio's chest, head resting just under his throat (the man was a giant in every sense.)

"That's it, Iggy. Give in to it." Gladio stroked him a few more times before shimmying his pants down to his ankles. Ignis stood with an air of stubbornness. "The shoes, Iggs. They gotta go if you're takin' these off all the way."

"This dungeon floor is _filthy_ , Gladio. Do you really expect me to-?" Ignis found the back of his hair jerked back by a strong hand, his cock instantly forgotten about for the time being.

"I expect ya to do what I say. And I _say_ those are comin' off. One way…" Gladio bit down on Ignis' shoulder once more, directly where he had before, bruising the already tender muscle. "Or another." The next moment, he was kissing Ignis' back, swooping his tongue out to lap and lick every few moments, sometimes biting as he trailed down, down, down. Ignis heard the _thunk_ as Gladio landed on his knees behind him, still kissing along the small of his back. His hands curved possessively around the globes of Ignis' ass cheeks, giving them a hearty squeeze.

"G-Gladio…" Ignis sputtered as Gladio's tongue swirled along his backbone.

"You gonna take off the shoes?"

Ignis fell silent once more - that was, until, "AH! You bit me!"

"I bite you a _lot_."

"On my _buttocks_?"

" _Ass_ , Iggy. You can say ass." Again, a set of teeth latched onto the top of Ignis' left cheek, making him cry out in startled confusion. It hurt, but he... liked it. Quite a bit. He was sure there would be a set of teeth marks permanently etched in his flesh when they were through. "Kick off the shoes."

Stubbornly, and with a hint of a smirk, Ignis glanced back over his shoulder and said, "No."

Something similar to mild fury scattered across Gladio's features, and he smacked Ignis' ass so hard the sound cracked and echoed down the tunnel. Ignis whimpered, stifling a moan by biting down on his lower lip.

"How this goes - it's up to you. You can either do what I _say_ or face the consequences."

Ignis wasn't aware he'd closed his eyes until he brought them back open again. He inhaled through his nose to catch his breath, and once he did, he settled his gaze on Gladiolus behind him and said, "Well, then. I've never been one to shy away from consequences."

One, two, three loud smacks rang out in the tunnel, but Ignis remained silent, though his face turned very hot, and he was panting under his breath.

"Damn, Ignis. You got grit, I'll give you that." Gladio swiped his tongue over both cheeks and growled, "But I'm as stubborn as a Behemoth, and I plan on gettin' my way." Ignis found himself spun around the next moment, and then Gladio's mouth was on him, swallowing his cock like it was the last meal he would ever have. Ignis' knees threatened to buckle as he peered through slits down at Gladio, at his amber eyes that stared so urgently up at him as his mouth moved up and down Ignis' shaft. Ignis hissed loudly, wanting to bury his hands in Gladio's hair but remembering his arms were tied behind his back.

A whimpering, awful sound of submission found its way out of Ignis' mouth, and his hips moved automatically, pushing his cock deeper into Gladio's mouth until the head touched the back of his throat. Gladio chuckled, sending vibrations up Ignis' sensitive prick and making him gasp. And then, the arrogant _bastard_ had the audacity to _wink._ Forward, back. Forward, back. Gladio's mouth moved with the perfect amount of pressure, and every time he reached the tip, he would flick his tongue over the slit before diving forward again.

"G-Gladio...ah, gods...mmm...s-so good…" It had been far too long since they'd touched each other; Gladio had been right. All of this pent up, sexual tension between them was bound to be explosive eventually - and here it was, bursting forth in the form of oral sex in a dirty cave with Gladio on his knees being a _dirty_ boy, asking Ignis to get dirty himself. Really, why must fate be so cruel? Who knew what kind of diseases lay waste in a daemon infested prison such as this?

But Ignis was desperate. Desperate for release. Desperate to feel Gladio inside of him. Desperate to give in and give up control, because, damn it, being in charge of a caravan day in and day out was _tiresome_ , and Gladio knew how to take control, make him feel good, make him feel _alive…_

Before Ignis knew it, he was kicking off his shoes between bobs of Gladio's head. His friend chuckled, removing his mouth entirely before helping Ignis with looping the pants from around his ankles. "Thought so. I knew it wouldn't take ya long to give in like the cock-hungry whore we both know you are." Gladio's strong hands guided Ignis down until he was braced in Gladio's lap, digging Ignis' flawless legs into the dirt and the rocks as they straddled Gladio's hips. Gladio scooted until his back hit the wall, acting as a brace for his large frame. His hands rested on Ignis' thighs with command. At this angle, Ignis' cock brushed against Gladio's exposed abdomen, begging for some sort of release.

Ignis tried _very_ hard to ignore the rocks cutting into his knees and the uncomfortable feeling he had of being completely exposed in the cave tunnel, bound, with little chance of escape should a daemon show up...what he wanted was to be _touched._ Ravished. "Gladio…"

A warm tongue lapped at his nipple before Gladio caught it between his teeth. It was tugged, nibbled, nipped, and sucked to perfection, and then Gladio turned his attention on the other one and repeated the process. Ignis shook, his thighs tremoring around Gladio's hips, his arms desperately wiggling behind his back, trying to escape their bound status.

"Fuck, Iggy...you're so sexy like this: completely out of control." Gladio curled his hands underneath Ignis' ass and lifted him up. He began kissing along Ignis' stomach while taking one of his hands and reaching for something in his pocket. _Pop._ An iridescent, cobalt glow illuminated the cave before fading away.

"Gladio, what was-"

Ignis was cut off when Gladio dripped something warm and tingly down the base of his spine and between his ass cheeks. He could smell the sweet aroma of citrus and peppermints, meant to stir one's senses; immediately, he knew what it was. Just one of your run of the mill potions, but the way Gladio was using it…

"This might not be as fancy as those lubes we buy in Lestallum, but-"

"It'll do," Ignis agreed through shaky breaths. By the gods, he wanted Gladio so _badly;_ he'd do anything to have him, even if that meant being lubed up by the same potions used for battle. He braced himself by resting his forehead against Gladio's shoulder and pushing his ass out just a little, giving Gladio enough leeway to…"Mmf…" A thick, well-oiled finger swiped between his cheeks, directly over his puckered hole. No, this was entirely unbecoming of the royal advisor, being prodded in the most immodest of ways by the king's Shield...This was dirty, grimy, sweaty and- "OoHhh... _fuck_."

"Mmm, I love it when you get like this," Gladio whispered, his finger moving in gentle circles against Ignis, adding a little bit more pressure each time. "So _fuckin' needy_." Without warning, he pressed his finger into the tightness that was Ignis' ass, past the first knuckle in one movement. Ignis cried out in surprise mixed with elation. The potion acted as an adequate lubricant, but Gladio's finger was thick - thick enough to make Ignis pant and pinch his eyes shut in desperation for something, whether it be for Gladio to remove his finger or shove it further in. He just needed him to _move._

Gasping and groaning, Ignis couldn't take it a moment longer - he knew the reason Gladio stilled his finger inside of him; he wanted to make _Ignis_ do the work. And damn it, he did. He moved his hips, slowly working himself up and down the digit, stalling when there was too much sensation and starting back up when the tension became unbearable. Over and over he rode Gladio's finger, each time taking a little more of him in until - "Good job, Iggy. It's all the way in." Gladio curled his finger, finding Ignis' prostate in record time. Ignis felt the scream threatening to erupt and found Gladio's hand clamped down on his mouth, muffling his starved moan. "Shhh, have to be quiet, now. Don't want to accidentally entice some daemons. You wouldn't be much good all," he wiggled his finger again, and Ignis rocked his hips, "in the state you're in." Another finger pressed against Ignis' ass - it was like his muscles were on fire as they took in the lubed second digit that threatened to stretch him within an inch of his sanity. Soon, the burning was replaced with pleasurable sensations of Gladio stretching him, moving his fingers slowly in and out, preparing him for what was to come.

"Yeah, ride my fingers, Iggs. Look how _dirty_ you are."

Ignis groaned in elation against Gladio's hand, using his knees to lift and impale himself on Gladio's digits. Gladio leaned forward, jerking Ignis up full on his knees so he could pump his fingers. The hand on his mouth moved down to his throat, constricting his breathing. The sounds of the tunnel were drowned out by the pulse of Igns' heart in his ears and the gentle grunts from Gladio as he pumped faster and faster. Igins was sure he wouldn't last if Gladio kept it up, his eyes rolling into back of his skull.

"Glad...io…"

"What's that, Iggy? You say somethin'?" Gladio smirked, scissoring his fingers to widen Ignis even more. "I think you're ready, whaddya think?" He leaned up and whispered against Ignis' neck, "You ready to have my big, hard dick inside you?"

"Y-Yes…"

"Sit up a moment."

Ignis did as he was told, sitting up on his knees, his legs digging into the rocky and dirt-covered floor of the tunnel. It was disgusting, but his sense of dignity was drowned out by his want for Gladio. He heard a zipper and a fumble of fabric, and then something warm and _thick_ slipped between his ass cheeks, prodding against his sensitive hole. Another _pop_ , another iridescent glow, and Ignis could hear the slick sounds of Gladio coating his cock with a thick layer of potion. He aligned himself against Ignis, bracing his dick at this base with his hand.

"Slow and steady," he whispered. "Take yer time."

Ignis eased himself down slowly, feeling the head of Gladio's cock pressing against the tight bundle of muscles at his puckered hole. It was a good thing Gladio had stretched him, because taking the sheer girth of him otherwise would have been impossible. Up. Down. Up. Down. Ignis' legs quivered when the tip made it all the way inside, and he growled something low and ferrell, gritting his teeth together and holding himself in place. He willed himself to relax and allow for the stretching before he began to rock his hips again, taking in Gladio little by little. Sweat dripped down his chin. There was no breeze to cool Ignis down, only the hot breath of Gladio as he breathed against Ignis' chest, whispering _dirty, filthy_ things.

"Fuck yeah, Iggy. Ride that dick. Mmm...when you get it all the way in, I'm gonna pound you so hard into the dirt. You want that? You want me to slam my dick in your ass until you come all over this cave? Maybe I'll make you lick it up just for fun…"

"Y-You wouldn't...dare…"

Gladio thrust his hips up, slamming hard into Ignis and making him see stars. He was filled to the brim with Gladio sheathed completely inside him, and Ignis felt whole for the first time in weeks. Gladio dug his nails into Ignis' thigh, making him wince and move, which only made both men hiss in pleasure.

"Fuck me, Iggy. I wanna feel your cum drippin' down my chest. I wanna make you see stars."

He grabbed Ignis' hips and began guiding him forward and back, creating a steady rhythm that Ignis found purchase in. Ignis' toes curled into the dirt beneath his feet. HIs arms were numb from being bound, but all he could focus on was Gladio's cock moving in and out of him. He loved bringing himself up only to ram back down, making Gladio grunt and pant beneath him.

"Ngh, gods...keep doin' that. Just like that, Iggy. That tight little ass of yers knows just how to ride my dick. I bet you'd love a load of cum in yer ass, wouldn'cha?"

"Oh, gods…" Ignis bit down on his lower lip, tilting his head down to stare Gladio in the eyes.

"Yeah, my little slut. You like it when I feel you up with hot, sticky cum, yeah? Like the feel of it dripping down your leg? Remember back in Galdin Quay?"

It was hard to forget. Gladio had fucked Ignis so hard into the mattress that he'd walked funny the next day, claiming to have pulled a hamstring. It wasn't _entirely_ a lie, but it hadn't helped that Gladio had taken him in the shower the next morning and then again over the bathroom vanity. Needless to say, with two rounds and hardly any clean up time, it made for a very awkward situation for Ignis.

"Gladio... _do_ shut up," Ignis huffed.

"You don't really want me to, do ya?" Gladio wrapped a large hand around Ignis' cock, stroking him. Ignis made an impatient, whiney noise as his hips moved, encouraging Gladio to move his hand. He did, fingers still slick with potion residue. Ignis bucked forward, tightening around Gladio while simultaneously working in time with Gladio's hand. Together, they worked up a slow, sensual pace that had them both groaning and gasping.

"Mmm...s-so close…"

Gladio sped up his hand. "You've got such a perfect cock, Iggy. I _own_ this sexy cock, don't I?"

Ignis chewed on his lower lip, nodding. "Y-Yes...all yours…"

"Tell me who owns this ass."

"You do."

 _Smack!_ Gladio's hand across his ass was heaven.

"Say it louder."

"You do!"

Gladio jerked his hips up, and Ignis muffled a scream into Gladio's shoulder. "Damn right. Tell me what you want me to do. You want me to take control? You want me to slam my dick inside you so hard you can feel it in your throat?"

" _Fuck, Gladio..._ yes…"

"Then you gotta come for me. You gotta come and give me all of that sweet jizz all over my chest. Can you do that for me, specs? Can you come for me?"

It only took Gladio two more good pumps of his hand and three in Ignis' ass to send Ignis over the brink; his cock twitched, spurting pearly ropes onto Gladio's chest and stomach. Ignis' senses were dull and heightened all at the same time. He could feel every pulse of blood racing through his veins, but could barely hear Gladio's low chuckle of approval before Ignis felt himself being thrown off and into the dirt on his back. He landed on his arms painfully but was given little time to dwell on it before Gladio flipped him over and smacked him _hard_ on his ass.

"Good boy," he soothed, running a hand down Ignis' spine until it clamped around the back of his neck. "Fuckin' good boy, Ignis. You did good. Now Daddy's gonna take care of ya…" He slammed inside of Ignis hard, causing Ignis to groan with his cheek against the dirty dungeon floor. It was revolting, and distasteful, and _entirely fucking hot._ Ignis loved being Gladio's dirty boy, loved taking it up the ass over and over again, giving in to Gladio's demands and letting go of everything, if only for a moment. The dirt, the grime, it all added to his pleasure. The always immaculate advisor relished in having no control over inhaling dust and tasting dirt as he was plowed by Gladio's massive cock.

"Ungh…" Even the sounds he made were unbecoming. "Fuck me, Gladio. Fuck me harder…"

"Harder?" Gladio grunted. "You sure?"

"I-I can take it."

And take it he did. Gladio snapped his hips, and Ignis inhaled more shallow earth as his body rocked against the cave floor, arms still bound behind his back. He loved being used like this, to be nothing more than a release for Gladio to take out his sexual frustrations on. Deep down, he knew there was more to it, but it took away from the illusion of being used, and truthfully, Ignis loved the idea.

"Mmhmm...fuck me, Gladio...fuck my _ass so hard…_ "

"G-Gonna…. _fuck_."

Ignis felt Gladio's release inside of him, filling him up with sticky cum, Gladio's cock twitching happily it was milked for all it was worth. Gladio slumped against Ignis' spine, his mouth replacing the hand on Ignis' neck, leaving tender kisses along the sensitive skin. " _Mine_."

"Yours," Ignis agreed in a sigh.

"Don't keep me waitin' that long again."

Ignis smirked against the dirt. If it meant he'd be fucked like this, he'd make Gladio wait even longer next time.

* * *

The next morning, as Ignis flipped some eggs in the frying pan over the fire, he noticed Noctis watching him very closely.

"Something I can help you with, Noct?"

"Um, Iggs, don't take this the wrong way...but...are those _bite marks_ on your neck?"

Gladio smirked into his morning coffee, his eyes trained on Ignis with a 'What will you say?' expression.

"Dude, those _do_ look like bite marks," Prompto agreed, leaning into Ignis' personal space.

"I...received these in a battle."

"And that giant handprint on the back of your neck?" asked Noctis, quirking a smug eyebrow. "What the Hell were you fighting?"

Ignis glanced over at Gladio. "A Behemoth."

"One with _hands_?" asked Prompto.

"Behemoths have hands, Prompto. You should pay more attention to your opponents."

"Mhmm," Noctis said skeptically, "'cept Behemoths don't have hand prints so _small_ , do they?"

"I assure you," said Ignis, pushing his glasses up his nose as a faint tinge of pink dusted his cheeks, "this one was _quite_ large. Large enough to give me a run for my gil. And handsy." He shot Gladio a quick wink, making the large man blush and turn his eyes back to his mug. _I suppose that will teach him...until next time._

* * *

**_Feedback is always appreciated. :)_ **


End file.
